Rich girl Poor guy
by GothicGirl44
Summary: What if Kagome was rich and InuYasha was poor? What if InuYasha came to like Kagome? In our time. Based on the song 'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel. PLZ R&R!
1. Rich side Kpov

*I do not own InuYasha*

KPOV

Upper side is the best. No problems and the perfect life. NOT!!! Dad left three years ago and mom still here, but not always around. "Kagome, come on the light's green" said Sango.

I started to drive and said "Sorry, thinking of life." I pulled into the parking lot and everyone turned to look at us as we parked.

"Stop thinking about it, are lives suck. My mother hasn't been home in three weeks. Dad left a month ago, and brother ran a year ago. We have it hard. Your brother can walk to his school and we drive plus we go to school with middle class. We have the really hard life and no one knows it" she said as we walked in.

"Great there's um… what's his name again?" I asked looking at one of the hundreds of demons we go to school with.

"I think it's InuYasha" she said as we walked passed him.

"Hey Miroku, look who said my name" InuYasha said as he looked at us.

"Well looks just like the riches girls in school" Miroku said as he looked at us as well. I looked away and kept walking to my locker. Sango walked after me.

After I opened my locker; I said "Let's get this day over with, so I can get away from him." The day flew by and by the time I knew what happened I was at my locker and school was over. Sango and Shippo walked up to me. "Hey guys" Shippo lives with InuYasha, cousins I think. They both live with the car shop guy Myoga .

"Hey Kagome, I heard InuYasha was being a butthead to you this morning" said Shippo. I just nodded and looked back into my locker. "Kagome, I'm not really related to InuYasha, I'm just his cousin"

"Shippo same thing. She doesn't like your cousin very much. InuYasha has been acting very odd lately" said Sango. I turned around and slapped her arm. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot" I said as I grabbed my bag. We walked to the parking lot and that's where we found InuYasha and Miroku waiting for Shippo.

"Shippo, we got to go, uncle's waiting for us to help him, come on" InuYasha said.

"Sorry got to go, see you tomorrow. Bye" said Shippo and ran off. We waved to him as they pulled out.

"Ok, Shippo is the only demon I can stand" said Sango. We walked over to my car and drove home.

"Shippo is the best. (We turned on the road that takes us to our side of town.) Finally back to three to four story homes" I said. We drove up the main road.

"Kagome, how do you stand the Mansion? Its way to huge for me" She said as she looked at it as we pulled up to my house. My house is the tallest house on our side.

"I grew up in it so it is easy for me to live here" I said. We got out and went inside. "Sota are you home!" No answer, he's not coming home.

"Dose he every talk to you?" she asked as we walked up to my room.

"No or come home" I said as we got to my room. It had been an hour since I got home and then Sota walked into my room. "Hey, need help?"

"No, but' dad's home" he said. He looked so happy. He always thought he would come home, me not so much.

"So what like he cares about us" I said looking back at Sango. We kept doing his home work. Sota walked off and I heard him go down the stairs.

"I better get home" said Sango as we started down the steps. When we got to the bottom of the steps there was my father.

"I'll drive you home Sango" I said as we walked out the front door.

We got into the car and drove off to her house. "You're not going home after this, are you?" said Sango.

"I'm going home, but I'm not going to talk to him he left over a year ago. I won't let him make me happy and just leave again. I don't know what I would do. Remember last time he came back?" I asked.

"Yes, you skipped school for almost three months after he left" she said as I stopped in front of her place. "That was horrible"

"I better get home have to feed Sota" I said. She got out and I drove home. I walked in and called "Sota what you want for dinner?"

Sota came running down the stairs with dad on his tail and Sota said "Pizza."

"Ok, I'll go call in are order. Cheese?" I asked. He nodded yes and walked away.

"Kagome, please let me talk to you?" asked Dad.

"No, you left and so has mom, I have to keep us safe. You aren't safe" I said and walked off.

"Please Kagome" he said again. I kept walking.


	2. Middle Class Ipov

*I do not own InuYasha*

**IPOV**

We had just got out of the parking lot at school and was on the way to Myoga's car shop. "Why do you hang with the rich girls?" I asked Shippo.

"They don't judge me because I'm not rich. I'm also nice to them unlike you two" he said.

"Who cares? Miroku drive faster if were late again we'll lose are jobs" I said as Miroku goes a little faster. We pull in just in the nick of time.

"Miroku the one on E5, Shippo A1, and InuYasha C2 get going we're lined up today" he said as we went to where we were told to go. It was almost midnight by the time we got home. "Homework you to then grab a bit to eat then bed"

"Uncle, I have way too much homework I'll be up till two" I said. He looked at me.

"Sorry, but you want to make it out of this dump, you'll learn to go without sleep" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Shippo and I were up till three in the morning just doing home work. Miroku picked us up for school the next morning. "It's Friday guys" he said as we climbed in.

"We have to work till close again tonight" I said. He rolled his eyes at me. "Well you need the money just as bad as I do to get out of this place"

"Your right" he said as we pulled into the school's parking lot.

I went to my first hour history late again. "InuYasha, how nice of you to join us, ok group projects. I put you in these groups. Sango and Shippo, Rin and Kikyo, Kagome and InuYasha" said the teacher. She said more but I stopped paying attention after I hear I was with Kagome on the project. The next thing I knew Kagome was sitting next to me.

"Hey, we should do are project on Tojo" she said. I looked at her like what.

"Who?" I asked looking over at Miroku who was with Koga.

"He's the military leader during World War two" she said.

"Ok, when do you want to start?" I asked as I finally looked her in the eyes.

"Tomorrow sound ok?" she asked.

"Sounds fine" I said. She gave me a paper with her number on it.

"Call me for direction to my house. I still don't like you" she said in anger as the bell rang for class to end. The day went by fast after that before I knew it was lunch.

"InuYasha, I can't believe your partners with Kagome" said Miroku. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Shippo how's Sango?"

Shippo looked at him and then away. "We aren't in the mood to talk to you" I said. I grabbed my cell and typed Kagome's number in. Then I texted her.

_Hey Kagome, you and Sango should sit with us today. InuYasha_

_You wish. Kagome_

_Come on we could talk about the project. InuYasha_

_You are lying, but fine. Kagome_

_Thanks. InuYasha_

We sat down and Miroku said "Who were you texting?" I looked over at Kagome who was walking are way, the whole time I was smiling. "You got her number" I just nodded my head.

"Hey Shippo" Kagome said. Then she sat by me.

"Hey Shippo" said Sango. Then she sat in the last empty seat between Kagome and Shippo.

"What we're not good enough?" I asked. They looked at me.

"Sorry, hello" they both said and then turned back to their food.

"Shippo, I'll meet you at the library tomorrow?" asked Sango.

"Sure, I'll just have to ask my uncle" He said as he looked at me. I just nodded. "I'll be there"

_I'll texted you when I can come and work on the project. InuYasha_

_Ok. Kagome_

We all walked out of school together when the day was done. "Kagome, why is your father here?" asked Sango.

"I don't know and I don't care, let's go" Kagome said. She started to her car, with Sango on her tail. I ran after them.

"Kagome! (She turned to look at me as I reached her.) Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine" she said as she got in the car.

"I don't believe you, but ok. See you tomorrow" I said and ran to Miroku's cars and jumped in and went to work.

_He left and now's back. I can't say much more, right now. Kagome_


	3. Dad kpov

*I don't own InuYasha*

**KPOV**

I just walked in the front door of my house. There was my father standing there and he looked MAD. "HOW DARE YOU TTALK TO SOMEONE BENEATHE YOU" he screamed at me. I just looked at him with a blank face. "ANSWER ME!!!"

I looked at Sota who just entered and said "You aren't my father anymore. I don't have to answer you" I tried to step around him and that didn't work. "Move please" I said trying to be nice.

"I don't want you near that DEMON" he said. I looked right at him and then at Sota. "I forbid you to see him"

Ok that is it! "GET OUT AND DON"T COME BACK! INUYASHA AND I AREN'T EVEN FRIENDS" I screamed it so loud I bet Sango herd me.

Something struck the side of my head. I turned to look what hit me it was him, my father just hit me. He was just about to hit me again when Sota screamed "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned and ran from the house.

I jumped in my car and drove to the park next to the high school. I didn't want to go to Sango's house. So I went and sat on the swings and hoped that it didn't leave a mark. I need a friends and I didn't want to tell Sango. I dialed InuYasha phone. "Hello InuYasha"

"Hey it's Kagome" I said as the tears started to come.

"Kagome what's wrong? You sound hurt, are you? Where are you?" he asked so many things I tried to keep up.

"Is Shippo there?" I asked.

"No answer me" he said.

The tears began to fall. "My father hit me. I just need a friend. I'm at the park near the school. Can you come here please?" I asked.

"I'll be right there. Don't move" he said and then the line was dead. I sat there crying my eyes out and I put my hand on where he hit me and it hurt. I was going to have a mark, GREAT!!!! "KAGOME" I heard InuYasha scream. I looked up and there he came running up to me. He knelt down in front of me. I was still crying. "Oh, man he got you good"

"InuYasha, I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you" I said between sobs.

"Don't say that I'm glad you called" he said. I started to stop crying. He wiped the tears off my face. "There you are"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he walked behind me.

He started to push me and I let him. "There is the Kagome I know, no more tears" he said.

"Thanks InuYasha, you're a big help" I said. My phone went off.

_Kagome, Sota just called crying your dad's gone again and he is scared, WHERE ARE YOU???. Sango._

_I'm on my way. Kagome._

I stop myself and said "I got to get home brother need help"

"You are not going back there alone. I'm coming" he said.

"No, I can do this" I said and the tears came again.

"I'm coming and that's final" he said. I didn't tell him no.

We walked back to my car; I drove us back to my place. "Here we are" I said as we pulled up.

"You live here?" he asked surprised. I just nodded and got out. I walked to the front door.

I walked in and called "Sota!" I stepped in with InuYasha right behind me. "Sota it's me Kagome"

"Kagome" he ran to me and hugged me. "I'm so sorry after you ran I kicked him out, he's not coming back again" he said.

"I'm going to go look around to make sure" InuYasha said.

"Ok, Sota are you sure he's gone?" I asked.

"Yes. Who was that?" asked Sota as he looked after InuYasha.

"That is InuYasha and I think we are friends" I said blushing.

"No one's here" InuYasha said coming back into the room. I looked at him and mouthed 'Thanks, I owe you.' "Um… anything else I can help with?"

"Kagome, let him stay for diner" said Sota. I looked at InuYasha.

"You want to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Love to, just let me call my uncle" he said. I looked after him and then walked into the kitchen, with Sota on my tail. I called and got two large pizza's a cheese and a meat lover's.

It came and we were sitting at the table with InuYasha. I noticed he looked really tired. "InuYasha are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Not really, just really tired. I think I'll head out now" he said.

"I'm not letting you walk home. You can stay here and I'll drive you over in the morning" I said.

"After we work on the project right" he said. I looked at him and nodded with a smile on my face.

"I'm off to bed, sis. I'll come tomorrow after school for once" said Sota.

"Thank you" I said and he walked off. InuYasha looked confused. "Please don't ask" I said grabbing the plates and boxes. I walked into the kitchen.

InuYasha followed me and said "Kagome, you can trust me"

I turned around and looked at him and said "How do you expect me to trust anyone, when my father did this. (I pointed at my face.) Then my mother left me to take care of my brother. I can't trust anyone"

"Kagome, look at me. (I looked up.) I won't hurt you, but for me to help you have to let me in" He said. I sat the stuff down and started to cry. "Kagome I know how you feel, kind of. My father died trying to save my mother and she died protecting me. Now I live with my uncle because my own brother won't take me in. What do you think I feel like?" he asked. He was right life is hard no matter what side you live on.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. You are right" I said. We walked up stairs, I showed him where he would stay, I walked to my room right across the hall, I changed into a tank top and short shorts that said 'cutie' on the butt. I was lying on the bed when there was a knock on my door. "Come in"

InuYasha walked in. 


	4. NO kpov

*I don't own InuYasha*

**KPOV**

InuYasha stood there at my door not moving towards me. This was so different to have InuYasha in my house. I kept looking at him without talking. He broke the silence, "Can we talk?"

I just looked and nodded. Then I pated the spot next to me. He walked over and sat down. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked and I was scared for the answer.

He looked around the room. "Us." I was right to be scared. "And the owe me thing." I stared off to the side of my room away from him.

I didn't want to say a word, but I did. "What about us? What do you want, I'll get you anything?" I said. I think I care for InuYasha.

He put his head in his hands. I sat my hand on his shoulder. "Kagome, what are we?" He asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Then what do you feel about me?" he asked

"I like you" I said. I might as well be honest.

"You do?" he questioned.

"Yes" I said.

"Then you know what I want as my payment" he said. A date.

"You want a date" I said.

"No, a kiss" he said. A WHAT!!!!

"A kiss?" I questioned.

"Yes" he said. He was looking at me at this point.

I shifted so I was on my knees, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then we kissed like we've done it a million times. Then we heard this horrible scream. I jumped off the bed and took off running. I went straight to Sota's room and he wasn't there just a note.

_Kagome,_

_I have Sota if you want him back you'll kick the demon out and transfer to a rich privet school._

InuYasha walked in. I gave him the note. I ran to the phone and called my friend at the police station, Kaede. "Hello, Kaede"

"Hello Kaede, its Kagome. I have a huge problem. Sota's gone and there's a note I'm truly scared" I said. I shouldn't have let InuYasha stay.

"Kagome, I'm on my way is there anyone there with you?" she asked.

"Yes, InuYasha. I go to school with" I said.

"Ok. Stay put" she said and then the line went dead. I put the phone down. I walked out to the hallway and sat down on the floor.

InuYasha came and sat down by me. "This is my fault" I whispered.

"No, It's not" he said. He sounded angry. We sat there quietly till Kaede got there. When she left I grabbed my jacket and drove InuYasha home. When we got there, he wasn't going to get out. "Kagome, What about are project? What about Us?"

"I'll do the project, so you'll be fine. As of us, we are nothing. Now please get out I have to get home" I said. I know I'm being rude but this is my fault. He got out and I drove off. When I got home I went straight to my room. I was in bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. It felt so empty without InuYasha.

When Monday came I went and picked up Sango. She put her project in the trunk with mine. Then I told her about Sota and what my father did. "Kagome, have they found Sota?" I shook my head no. "What about your father?" I shook my head no. "Are you sure you want to be at school?" She asked.

"Sango, I have to keep busy. Or I'll think about Sota and how I failed him" I said as I pulled into the school's parking lot.

"You didn't fail him. We all mess up" she said. We grabbed are stuff and started to walk to the school. Then InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo showed up. Shippo got out and ran to us, and then we went inside together. We grabbed are stuff and went to history.

We had to sit with are partners, so InuYasha sat down next to me. I kept looking to the front of the room. "Kagome, The project looks great." He said. I nodded in thanks. "Why won't you talk to me?"

I looked at him and said "Sota was never found this weekend and don't try to tell me this wasn't my fault, because it was" I looked back to the front of the room. Thankfully the teacher started class. Then after an hour of a few people telling about what they did the bell rang and I sat are project on the teachers desk.

Then the day went by fast, because the next thing I knew I was at my locker at the end of the day. Sango and Shippo were with me. "I can't wait to get home" Sango

"I have to go to work" Shippo said. They looked at me.

"I have to go to the police station after I start to pack" I said as we started to the parking lot.

"Pack for what" they asked.

"As soon as they find Sota, I'm going to move us into an upscale three bedroom apartment. I think that would be better for the two of us. I turn eighteen next week so I'll adopt him so he will be safe" I said as we got to my car.

"Kagome" screamed a voice I didn't want to talk to. I looked back it was InuYasha.

"See you Shippo, come on Sango" I said getting in. Sango got in and we drove off. "Do you have any empty boxes?" I asked.

Sango looked at me. "Yes, what was that with InuYasha back there?"

"I don't want to hang out with him anymore" I said.

"He said you called him after your father hit you" she said as we got to her house. I just nodded yes. "He was there when Sota went missing wasn't he?" I just nodded yes again. "Then why are you doing this?" she said as we walked into her place.

"It's my fault Sota's gone. My Father didn't like InuYasha and I hung out with him anyways. Now I'm paying for it, so can I have those boxes now? So I can go home." I said. She nodded and helped me get them all into my car. Then I drove off. When I got home I went straight to work Packing my room and Sota's room up. Then I drove to the police station to get told there was no news. Then I drove to the Home to home building. Got a Three bed room apartment and then got a mover place to come by and help me move my stuff. The next few days were the same school, Sango, police station, Old home, and then new home. By Friday I was moved and I put my hold home up for sale with what I didn't take it. Then I got more then I wanted from InuYasha's brother, Sesshomaru. So I gave him it and that was the last thing I had to do, now I wait for Sota.


	5. Birthday ipov

*I don't own InuYasha*

**IPOV  
**It's been two weeks since Sota went missing. He just got home last night Kagome was so happy. I tried to talk to her, but she didn't want anything to do with me. I knew Kagome's birthday was coming up. I need a gift, what will she want. I was glad Sango gave me her number just in case of something happening.

_**Sango, what does Kagome want for her b-day? InuYasha**__._

_**Um… she told me not to tell u. Sango.**_

_**Sango, plz I promise not to tell her. InuYasha**_

_**FINE, a lap top, r u happy! Sango.**_

_**NO! InuYasha.**_

_**WELL…what??? Sango. **_

_**I'll deal thanks. InuYasha.**_

_***^_^* Sango.**_

_**Well I think I have the money.**_

_**Sorry, don't get her that. I'll get that, Come to the mall meet u by Fashion Bug, ok. Sango.**_

_**K, see u soon. InuYasha.**_

I got into my Truck and got there quick. I walked to Fashion Bug and waited. Rin was walking by. "Hey, Rin. Where's my brother? Your all was with him" I said.

"Well, I'm here with him he gave me some money for Kagome's birthday" Rin said. I looked down and she said "She hasn't talked to you has she?"

"No, I want to be her friend" I said. I wouldn't look at her. "I was the reason her brother went missing. Her father didn't like the fact that we were hanging out. I'm the reason, I have to make it better or I'll feel horrible" I said.

"Rin, Kagome has been blaming herself. She doesn't want to let anyone worry. You should go talk to her" Rin said.

"I can't, she wants me to leave her alone" I said.

"Well I better be off" said Rin. I just nodded.

"InuYasha, sorry I'm late. Kagome, called and wanted me to come over, but I had to make something up" she said,

"It's fine. What did Kagome want?" I asked. I looked up as we walk into the store.

"To know if I invited you to her birthday party" she said

"Did you?" I asked. I looked down scared of her answer.

"I'm right now it's at her new place. She wanted me to tell you to come. She has big news" she said.

"What's the news?" I asked. What was the big news? What's she up to?

"She won't say till tomorrow. Her we are" she said. I looked up and we were in front of a dark red strapless, short dress with a black belt thing.

It was perfect, but why dark red? "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

"It's red, she is always in green" I said

"I know you changed her, she has always has cared for you" she said.

I grabbed the dress that Sango said was her size. Then we walked to the fount and I paid for the dress and then we walked out to the parking lot as she told me where to go. "Thanks again Sango" I said.

The next day I drove to Kagome's new place with Shippo and Miroku. When we got there Sango let us in. We walked in and sat are gifts on the gift table. Miroku went to sit with Sango; Shippo went to talk to the new girl who just moved here, Oki. I saw Kagome talking with her brother, he walked over to Oki. I walked over to Kagome and said "Hello."

"Hello, InuYasha. Thanks for coming" she said. Looking at me.

"I would only come if you wanted me here. What do u know about Oki?" I asked.

"Her name means Sea, she just turned 18. Why do you care about her?" she asked.

She thinks I like her. "Making sure she was ok for my somewhat brother" I said.

"Oh" she said.

"Kagome, I don't like her" I said. I was about to walk away, when Kagome stopped me.

"InuYasha, tell me the truth… who do you like?" she asked. I looked at her.

"You" was all I said. She turned and I turned her back around. No one was looking at us. "What's wrong?"

"I like you too, but I can't fallow though" she said and walked to Sango and whispered something.

"Everyone time for to Kagome to open her gifts" said Sango. She opened everyone's but mine. "Last one." She looked at the tag and looked right at me. She opened it and her mouth dropped. She held up the gift I got her.

"Thanks InuYasha" she said as she sat down the gift and walked over to me. She gave me a huge hug. "That's was the best gist today, Thank you. I'm sorry I have to say this, but I don't want to talk to you again" she whispered in my ear. She walked back over to her seat. "I have one last thing before u all head home. I'm going to transfer to the privet school after the midterm test. I have to do this, thanks for coming" she said. Then she stood up and walked away. We all left and went home.

"Kagome, really leaving" said Shippo. I just nodded and went to bed.

**AN: I'm going to start to re-write an old story of mine. So this might not have a new chapter for a little while. I'll try to get on up, but I make no promise. Also there is a pic on my page of the dress.**

–**InuLover22- **


	6. New Life kpov

*I don't own InuYasha*

**KPOV**

Two weeks have gone by and I don't want to be here. I miss Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Rin, and I even miss InuYasha. Here there is no fun or sports. We are never in groups. I want to go back. The bell rang and I walked out to my car. I got in and my phone went off.

_**Hey, you want to come over? Sango.**_

_**Can't sry. Kagome.**_

_**Homework? Sango.**_

_**Yes, I don't like it here. Kagome.**_

_**Kagome, InuYasha is worried talk to him. Sango.**_

_**I can't, gtg. Kagome**_

_**K. Sango.**_

I went and picked up Sota from school. Then we drove home in silents. Then we got home Sota went to his room to do home work and I did the same. "Man, why did I switch" I said to myself.

_**Kagome, PLZ talk to me. InuYasha.**_

_**No. Kagome.**_

_**That's something. InuYasha.**_

_**What do you want from me? Kagome. **_

_**U. InuYasha.**_

_**I don't know y. Kagome.**_

_**U do to. InuYasha.**_

_**No I don't. Kagome.**_

_**I love u. InuYasha.**_

… _**Kagome.**_

_**I'm on my way over. InuYasha.**_

_**NO! Kagome.**_

There was no answer. I walked over to Sota's room and said "InuYasha on his way I'm going to the library" I said walking out and drove to Sango's.

When I knocked Sango was surprised to see me. "Thought u had homework" she said.

"You are more important than homework" I said. I looked down at the ground. "I need to talk to you."

She led me to her room. "What's wrong Kagome?" she asked.

I started to cry. "I had a chance to see InuYasha and I ran. Sango I can't stand my new school. No one will talk to me. I have no friends. All I want is to have a normal life, with all of my friends. With you, Shippo, Rin, Miroku, Sota, maybe Kikyo, maybe Koga, and I even want InuYasha. Sango, I don't like it there." I said as I cried.

"Kagome, call him tell him you're at my house and that you want to talk" she said.

I looked up quick. "NO! I don't want him to see me in a weak state. I don't want to do that to him. I better head home" I said standing up. I walked to my car after saying good bye. Drove to the pizza place and then home. On my way home I say I needed gas so I pulled into the nearest pump. It was one of those the people come out and get it for you; last on in town. A guy ran out and pumped the gas quick. Then he ran around the driver's door, knocked on the window, I rolled it down and to find Miroku looking at me.

"Kagome" he said.

"Hello Miroku. How much?" I asked. He looked like he was seeing a ghost.

"10.50, how have you been?" he asked as I was getting the money.

"Good, you?" I said as I handed him the money.

"Fine, InuYasha left to see you. Where is here?" He asked.

"I didn't see him. Here he comes right now in his truck. Please don't tell him I was here" I said.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"Yes, I got to go" I said rolling up the window. I drove off the second I could. He will never again see me this way. I got home and got inside. "Sota I got dinner" I said.

"Good I'm hunger. Oh InuYasha left a note. It's by the phone" he said as he started to eat. I nodded and went to read the note.

**Kagome,**

**We should talk. I miss you. Switch back plz.**

**InuYasha**

I will soon. I miss you too InuYasha. I walked back to the kitchen and eat dinner.


	7. PLAN SangoPOV

*I don't own InuYasha*

**Sango'sPOV**

It's almost lunch time. "Shippo, have InuYasha and Miroku sit with us today" I said. He nodded and the bell rang.

I went and grabbed my lunch and got a table. Then they sat down. "Hey" they all said.

"Hey, InuYasha. Kagome came by my place and told me about her new school. No one likes her there all mean and rude to her. She almost got into a fight with the one girl. The girl started it" I said. I hope this works. "InuYasha, you got to bring her back here. She does like it there, you got to save her."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Kagome is in danger there. They don't want her there" I said. InuYasha, just go after her.

"I have to get her. You are right, she belongs here with us" InuYasha said. After school we all meet up. They were so happy their uncle gave them the day off. InuYasha drove them to school today. So InuYasha went to Kagome's to wait and everyone else came with me to my place.

I hope this goes well. "Sango are you alright?" asked Shippo.

"No" I said. "Only half of what I told InuYasha was true. The other was part of a plan to get them back together."

"You are smart" said Miroku. "Shippo call Oki and tell her to meet us here. She should be in on this."

"Ok" Shippo said. He ran to the phone in the kitchen.

"Miroku call Rin. I'll call Sota" I said. He nodded and walked over to the door. I dialed Sota's number.

"Hello Sango. What's InuYasha doing here?" he asked.

"I'll explain latter. Can you get over here without your sister knowing?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be right there" he said and then the line went dead.

Soon Rin, Oki, and Sota showed up and we were waiting for Kagome and InuYasha. "Where are they?" asked Oki from Shippo's arms.

"They were yelling at each other when I left through my window. I think Kagome was mad" Sota said.

There was a knock at the door. I jumped up and ran to the door. It was Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome jumped me with a hug. "Thanks you are the best. He said what I needed to hear. Thanks Sango" said Kagome.

"You're welcome. You wouldn't talk to him, but he was the only thing going to get you back to us" I said.

"I'm switching back tomorrow morning" Kagome said.

WE all jumped for joy, hooted and hollered. Kagome was coming back. I felt something on my waist. I turned to see it was Miroku pulling me down the hall. We were good and clear of the other. "Miroku what's wrong?" I asked.

"We'll you go out with me?" he asked.

My mouth fell open, this was unheard of. If Kagome can do I'll follow her. "Yes" I said jumping into his arms for a huge hug. This was turning out to be a great day. We were all in the living room watching the news.

"A man broke into the banks safe. He got away with more than 100,000 dollars. He was seen heading to rich side. A women video typed this" the reporter said. A video started to play.

Then out of nowhere Kagome screamed "I KNOW WHO IT IS!"


	8. InuYasha kpov

*I don't own InuYasha*

**KPOV**

Sango had flipped on the news and I was leaning on InuYasha. I was but wasn't paying attention. I was more think of what InuYasha and I were going to do now. I just looked at the TV when a sketch came up of the man who stole the money. "I KNOW WHO IT IS" I screamed.

"Who?" they all asked.

"Who started this mess, my father" I said. InuYasha's arms went around me and held me tight. "I have to go down go to the police" I said. I stood up and InuYasha stood up as well.

"I'm coming" he said.

"Me too" said Sota.

"Sota fine go straight to the car I'll be right done. If you see dad scream as loud as you can and run back here" I said. He nodded and walked out.

"Here" said InuYasha tossing his keys to Miroku. "You do anything even put a dent in my truck and you are done for, got it?" InuYasha said.

"Got it" Miroku said scared. Him and Shippo left. Oki was staying with Sango for a while.

InuYasha and I left for the police station. We got there and Kaede was standing there. She came right over to me and said "follow me." We walked into her office. "What's wrong Kagome?" she asked.

"The sketch on the news today I know who it is" I said.

"Who?" she asked.

"My father" I said.

"Thank you. Do you want someone to watch your house?" She asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?" I asked.

"Just call me if anything goes wrong" she said.

"Ok, thanks Kaede" I said. Then InuYasha and I walked back to the car. Then I drove towards his place.

"Why are you taking me home? I'm staying with you if you like it or not, because I don't want you two alone" He said. I turned around without a word. I was glad he said he would stay.

"Thanks InuYasha" I said as we pulled up to my place.

"You better get used to it, because I'm not going to let you be alone for awhile" He said as we walked into my apartment.

"Thanks" I said. Sota ran into the kitchen and made dinner.

He brought us all soup. "Here you go" he said. We finished fast, InuYasha and I did the dishes. Then I went into Sota to tell him good night. "Kagome, Is InuYasha moving in?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you want?" I asked him walking to his door.

"I like having him around, it feels saver" He said.

"I know it does" I said. I like having him feel safe. "Good night Sota. InuYasha won't be going till dad's gone."

"Night" he said. I walked back out to the living room to find InuYasha watching the football game on the TV.

"What do you like me for my money?" I asked as a joke.

"NO" he said quick looking at me. "I love you for you. I just was seeing what was on."

"Well I'm going to bed. We have no spare bed" I said.

"Well can't we share?" he asked.

"I don't care, but are you going to come now or in a bit?" I asked.

"Now, I don't want you away from me" he said. We turned out all the lights and made sure the door was locked tight. We walked in to my room. "Kagome I heard you talking to Sota. Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"I feel better when you're here, but it's not right" I said.

"What's not right? Us? Me staying here with you two?" he asked in anger.

"All of it. I do love you InuYasha, but if my mom comes back she will be so mad" I said. I didn't know what to say.

"Well what if we waste our life's waiting to see and she never does. It's been four years, Kagome. I don't think she will be back. Sota like having me around. Why don't you?" He asked.

"I hated not seeing you these last few months. It was hard to keep away from you, Miroku, and Shippo. I don't like not talking to you, but I have to follow the rules of the world" I said.

"What rules?" I asked.

"The rules of the rich" I said.

"You are different, prove to me you are one of a kind" he said.

"I already have, I fell IN love with you" I yelled in sadness.

"You fell in love with me?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm IN love with you InuYasha" I said quietly.

He walked over to me and we kiss again and again. The next morning I woke up in his arms. I got up and went to the bathroom. Showered and got dress. Then woke InuYasha up and then walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. InuYasha was out there soon enough. "Morning" I said as I sat a plate in front t of him.

"Thanks" he said and started to eat. Sota came in and sat down. I gave him a plate and then I sat down with mine. We ate and then are gramps came and got Sota for some time with him.

"Any news on mom?" I asked.

"Sorry Kagome, none. She hasn't called me in two years" he said.

"Thanks grandpa" I said. He left with Sota that means I was alone with InuYasha all day. "I have to go to the store, want to come?"

"You aren't going anywhere without me" he said walking into my bedroom.

"Fine, but hurry up" I called after him. I sat down on the couch and thought of how to ask InuYasha what I want to ask him.

"Kagome you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes" I said. We went to the store and got done a lot faster than if I was alone. On the way home I was just about to ask him when I looked over and he was looking at my father. He moved me so he was driving and I was in the passenger seat. He took off to his uncle's car shop. I was so scared of what my father would do.

**Ok hope you like the new chapter. Ok I won't be updating as much, 'cuz skool starts soon so I have to work on stuff for that. So hopeful I'll get to get a new chapter up soon. –InuLover22-**


	9. Ran kpov

*I do not own InuYasha*

**KPOV**

InuYasha drove like there was no tomorrow. This was the last thing I wanted to do but I was going to have to leave town for good and not come back. It was very late that night when I slipped out from InuYasha and his family after they fell asleep.

I got home and Sota was there. I called Sango up and asked her to come. Sota and I backed a suitcase a piece and then I called Koga to keep the place save for me till I got back. We picked up Sango and we were long gone my morning. That when we found him Kohaku walking along the side of the road; Sango's brother.

"Welcome back Kohaku" Sota said as I kept driving north. Then we found a very large town a good privet school. We got a three bedroom apartment. Sota and Kohaku were like brothers so they want to share.

***One years later***

"Kohaku and Sota get out here now you're going to be late for school" I screamed. They came running out of their room. They ate quickly and ran out the door calling bye behind them.

I walked to Sango's room and was about to knock when I heard Sango talking, "Miroku, I can't come back… Kohaku, yes we found him… I miss you too… Miroku, I love you too… She hasn't said one word about InuYasha… Just that she misses Shippo… I don't know… I have to go Kagome and I have school … love you too…bye." I walk back out to the living room.

Sango walks out and I said "You ready?"

"Yes" she said. I wasn't going to tell her I heard her. We had a great life going right now. The craziness of the last town was too much for me to handle.

School was normal. I didn't care now that I was 19. I meet this guy on campuses named Naraku; he was a nice guy at first. After awhile he became mean and rude. It was the worse guy I ever dated, even dating Koga was BETTER and that wasn't that great!

It was Kohaku's 16th birthday. We let him have a small party nothing to fancy. He was ok with that. He was just glad he was back home with us. What Sango never knew was that there father took him with to make it look like he didn't want to be with them anymore, when he did. We didn't let anything happen to him now. He was with us and not let anyone hurt him.

***One year later***

It was finally Saturday, but I had to get up and take Sota and Kohaku to a doctor's appointment. So I got up at 9:30 so I would be ready to get them up. Sango come out and kept looking back. "Hey I thought you would sleep till 10" I said

She jumped half way to mars. "Kagome, I thought you would still be asleep" she said.

"I had to get up the appointments" I said

"Right, well I'm meeting some friends for a study group" she said.

"Ok, well what's your major again?" I asked.

"Criminal Justice, for a lawyer" she said.

"Sorry I forgot. I can call and cancel. I should be there for Kohaku" she said.

"No he will understand. Go study he'll be fine" I said. She grabbed her school bag "Kohaku, knows I'm his sister too."

"Tomorrow let's go to the court house and change are last names to the same thing and truly are a family" she said. She walked out the door after I nodded. I walked to the window and there was a familiar red truck pulled up and Miroku got out.

She always loved him. "Kagome" said Sota.

I turned and said "Yes Sota?"

"Kohaku isn't feeling well" He said.

"Well, tell him were going to the doctor. So take your time to get ready, but not too long" I said. He ran down the hall and I turned back to the truck. InuYasha was standing there with Miroku. The boys got done and we walked out to the parking garage that was out back. Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha were out in the front.

"Where's Sango?" asked Kohaku.

"Out with some friends, studying for school" I said. We got home and Sango wasn't there yet. Kohaku had a cold so no school on Monday. When Sango got home I said mothering about seeing InuYasha.

***One year Latter***

I got a four year degree in a little over three years. So I just graduated high school and now I'm graduating collage at 21. Everyone here knew I was trying my hardest to do what was best for them after the move. I took tons of classes and I work a job. I was sitting in the living room watching TV. "Kagome" said Sota in a weak voice. I turned and looked at him.

"Sota, what are you doing up? It's late you should be in bed" I said as he walked over. He sat down beside me and sat his head on the arm of the chair. "Are you ok, Sota?" I asked.

"Can we go home? I can't close my eyes I only see dad climbing through the window. Sister, I want to go know where dad is?" He said.

"I'll call Kaede in the morning. Why don't you stay out here till you go to sleep?" I said. He nodded and I turned on a show that we watch when we were younger. He laughed when he saw what was on and then fell asleep. I carried him to his bed and then went to bed.

The next morning I slept in till 9 and then got up and called Kaede. "Hello, Kaede here" she said.

"Hello Kaede, its Kagome. Is there any information about my father?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry I was going to call you last month, but I wanted to make sure he got sent away. He just got sent to the prison and I was going to call you latter today. It's safe to come home" she said.

I just about dropped the phone. "You mean we can come home and not have to worry?" I asked.

"Yes, Kagome come home we all miss you" said Kaede.

"We'll be there as soon as we can" I said.

"Can't wait to see you Kagome" said Kaede and then hung up.

I ran into Sango's room and screamed "WE CAN GO HOME!"

Kohaku and Sota ran in and said "Really?"

"Yes, we can go home. Boys go back your things were going home" I said. They ran out and heard 'WOOHOO'. I looked at Sango who was still speechless. "You can finally talk to Miroku without sneaking around" I said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sango.

"Three years ago you would call him. Two years ago you would say you were going to go study and you were with him. Sango I know you way too well and don't even try to lie to me about this. You and him have been seeing each other" I said.

"Ok, you're right, I have been seeing Miroku, but at least I tell him I LOVE him. You ran and hide from InuYasha when we both know you two LOVE each other" she said.

I was about to say something, but she was right I always did run form InuYasha even when I knew I LOVED him. I fell in love with him so I ran. I kissed him and ran. I have to see him and prove to him I wouldn't run ever again. "Call Miroku and Tell him were coming home and need help moving. Also tell him to bring InuYasha and Shippo" I said and then walked out.

I heard her on her phone, "Miroku, I'm coming home well… we are I need you, InuYasha and Shippo to come help us move. Well you come and help us? … Thank you I'll see you all soon" she said. I ran to my room and started to pack.

It was an hour later and there was a knock at the door. "SANGO CAN YOU GET THAT?" I yelled.

"Yup…IT'S THE GUYS" said Sango.

I walked out and there was InuYasha. "InuYasha, can I talk to you InuYasha" I said and walked back to my room. He followed, we walked into my room, and I shut the door behind him. I didn't say anything I just walked up to him and kissed every inch of his face. The best part was that he kissed me back.

"Why did you leave Kagome? I love you" He said. I didn't answer I just kept kissing him. "I guess you missed me."

"Shut up" I said and that was the end of that.

Four hours latter there was a knock on my door and I was lying in bed with InuYasha. "Kagome, you two want some lunch?" asked Sango.

"We will be out in a minet" I said. I heard her walk way then I got up and got dressed. I went back to the bed and shook InuYasha. He rolled over and looked at me. He gave me a huge smile. "Hey we fell asleep."

"I can see that. I truly do love you Kagome" he said. I just kissed him. "I see you love me too." He got up and got dressed. I put my hair up in a ponytail. We walked out and everyone was surprised to see us holding hands and smiling.

We ate and then the question I hoped wasn't going to come up did. "Kagome, why did you move?" asked Miroku.

"Well, I was scared and didn't want to go off on my own with Sota. So I dragged Sango into this. Now I feel like if I had stopped thinking what my mother thought I could have been happy a long time ago" I said.

"How so?" asked InuYasha.

"She had always said never go below what you are always above. So never go for middle only richer people" I said. InuYasha kissed my forehead. "I'm glad I've found who I want to be with."

"Kagome, we have great news" said Sango. I nodded and she said "Miroku and I are getting married"

"Congrats" I said.

"I asked her one year ago" Miroku said.

"I told him yes but it would have to wait so I could stay here with you" Sango said.

"Thanks, now we are going to have to work out who gets the boys and what weekend they go to who's house" I said.

"Well I think I what Kohaku. You can have Sota and they can go back and forth between the two houses because I think we should live next door to each other" She said.

"Sounds like a plan" I said. We started to laugh really hard.

"You two sound like a couple who split up" said InuYasha.

"Well Kohaku and Sota are like brothers after living together the last three years" I said. We finished eating and packed then we went to bed.


	10. Pool ipov

*I don't own InuYasha*

Ipov

It's been exactly one year since Kagome and the rest have moved back here with us. Miroku, Sango and Kohaku live right next to us. I live with Kagome and Sota in an apartment. Two weeks after coming back we font out that Kagome was pregnant. Everyone was happy but her at the time.

Now that I told her there was no way I was leaving her. I just got her back and I wasn't going anywhere. Summer is here and it's always nice to hold her in my arms. No matter what happened I'm not going anywhere.

Shippo moved in with us last week, because uncle kicked him out. "InuYasha" called Kagome.

"What?" I asked coming to what was going on around me.

"What do you want for lunch? It's going to be me, you, Sota, Shippo, Oki, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Rin, and maybe Sesshomaru" she said.

"Let's do a picnic down by the pool" I said. She smiled at me and nodded. "Shippo, call everyone and tell them to meet us at the pool with their swimsuits."

"Ok" he said as grabbing he cell.

I walked into the kitchen to find Kagome making sandwiches. She must have known I was there because she said "Can you put the carrots in a bag, and the Bananas, Peanut Butter and spoons in the basket."

"Ok, are you feeling better today?" I asked. She was having trouble keeping anything down yesterday.

"Better, still a little sick, but I'll go in if it gets worse InuYasha" she said.

"Kagome, I wasn't saying you should. I was just asking because I love you" I said walking over to her.

"I know" she said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Kagome, I'm just worried that's all. I lost you once I won't do that again" I said.

"You won't lose me. I'm here to stay" she said.

We finished getting ready and then when to get change. I was walking out of the bathroom to see Kagome sitting on the bed crying. I rushed over. "Kagome what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sorry, it was nothing just me being a mother to be" she said.

Then I saw what was wrong. She had a bikini and a one piece. I stood up and kissed her forehead. Then whispered "Go with the bikini. I'm going to make sure Sota and Shippo are ready."

I walked to the door and then her say "Thanks." Then I walked out.

We were down at the pool and everyone came, even my brother. We all ate and hoped in. The best part was he was in the water laughing. Kagome was in the water and I jumped in. It was a fun filled day. At dinner time we all changed in are apartment and we went out to dinner. Kagome was so happy to have all her friends.

"Everyone, Sesshomaru and I have something to tell everyone" said Rin as she looked at my brother.

"We are getting married" he said.

We all congratulated them; it's been a while since he was truly happy. I know I never act as if I care for him, but I do. We were all done and were heading when Sesshomaru came up to us. "Brother here, I'm sorry for when dad died" he said. He handed me a check for a million dollars.

"Brother I can't take this" I said.

"Please, I want to make up for the lost time. It won't be hard, because Kagome and Rin are so close" he said.

"Fine, thanks brother" I said.

We got back to the house and got the boys to sleep. Shippo acts as if he is our kid. Kagome was already in bed when I got out of the shower. I just laid down beside her and when to sleep. It was the best day.


	11. Too Much KandIPOV

*I do not own InuYasha*

**Three months later**

**KPOV**

We had the wedding the second month into my pregnancy, so we could be a family when the baby was born. Sango and Miroku got married last month. Shippo goes to the local college and Oki is off at a privet collage not too far from town. She is over here every weekend. I'm almost four months along and down at the pool every day now that summers here. "Sota, are you going to Sango's place tonight?" I asked as I came back from the pool.

"Is InuYasha working late again tonight?" asked Sota.

"I'm not sure, I don't think so. Even if he is I'll be fine you'll be right next door" I said.

"Oh ok, I have to go then Kohaku and I we are going to the water park before it closes" said Sota.

"Ok, just be careful" I said as he ran out the door. Then my cell rang it was Shippo. "Hey Shippo are you coming home for dinner?"

"No, I'm going to go see Oki and then I'll be home tomorrow. Also InuYasha that he may be late getting home so don't wait up for him" said Shippo.

"Oh, ok. We'll have fun" I said.

"Is Sota there?" asked Shippo.

"Nope, just left to go to the water park with some friends" I said.

"You want me to come home?" asked Shippo.

"Shippo stop acting like InuYasha. Go to your girl friend and have a good time. Just don't be a idiot ok" I said.

"Yes mother" said Shippo. "Bye, Kagome see you tomorrow."

"Bye and I'm not your mother I'm your friend" I said.

"Ok, bye" Shippo said and then hung up.

I hung up as well. What to do? What to do? I sat down on the couch to see what was on and there was an episode of Junjō Romantica on. So I decided to watch that. I looked at the clock it was almost nine o'clock, InuYasha was going to be late. So I kept watching Junjō Romantica.

Then a thought came to me about high school the junior prom just after I started to talk to InuYasha and Miroku.

_We were talking about prom… I wasn't planning on going till this day. "Kagome are you going to prom" asked Sango._

"_I don't know yet, no one good has asked me. Well I got asked twice. The human who sits next to Oki in math and the demon who sits next you in English. So no one who is right yet" I said looking at InuYasha and then over at Koga who was walking towards us._

"_Hey, Sango you want to go with me?" asked Miroku._

"_Sure, I love to" said Sango moving closer to him, even when they were right next to each other._

"_Shippo you going to the dance?" asked InuYasha._

"_Yup, I'm taking Oki" said Shippo putting his arm around Oki. I noticed Oki was by Shippo's side a lot more lately. _

_Then my phone beeped. "Is your brother texting you again when he is at school?" asked Sango._

"_No" I said looking at it._

_**Hey will you go to the dance with me? InuYasha.**_

_**If you would have asked out loud maybe, but now no. Kagome.**_

_Koga taped my shoulder and said "Kagome, I was wondering if you didn't have a date to the dance. I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"_

"_Sure, I'd love to go to the dance with you" I said to Koga. Then turned and looked at InuYasha mouthing "That's what you get for not asking out loud."_

"Worse dance ever. Koga only got drunk and left me walking home" I said to myself as the episode ended and the next began.

**IPOV**

I just let Shippo go she he could drive to Oki's college in the daylight. We were packed with cars. I was so happy when Kagome helped me open my own car shop. Shippo, Miroku, a few guys from school I talked to, Kikyo, and yes I even gave a job to Koga. It was just me, Koga, Kikyo, and Miroku here now. We had three cars we had to get done, before we could leave.

Around Five I let Miroku go home to Sango, only because Kohaku was having a bunch of friends over. Then Koga had to get home to his pregnant wife, Ayame. "Koga needs to grow up. I have Kagome at home and she is pregnant too" I said in anger.

"Koga with be Koga" said Kikyo.

We worked till eight then I told her to leave I'll finish the last thing. After that I ran to the store and got Kagome some flowers. Then on my way home I got some dinner. I speed home on the fact Kagome has been alone since three this afternoon. I climbed the steps and to are apartment. When I got in there, Kagome was asleep on the couch. I turned the T.V. off and carried her to bed.

Then I put the flowers in some water and sat them on her dresser. Then I went to take a shower to get all this grease off me.

**KPOV**

I woke up and I was in my bedroom. I heard the shower running and InuYasha's work cloths on the floor. He must be home and carried me down here. I looked at my dresser and saw some red roses. I walked over and looked at them. There was a card and it said 'For putting up with my late hours and my attitude. I will love you forever. Love InuYasha.'

I looked back as InuYasha walked into the room. "Thank you for the flowers, they are perfect" I said giving him a quick kiss before going back to bed.

"I love you Kagome" said InuYasha.

"I love you too, InuYasha" I said before falling into a deep sleep.

**IPOV**

I laid down next to Kagome, pulling her to me. Now we are together and her parents aren't trying to pull us apart with her being rich and shouldn't go below her. We are happy and I make enough money so I earned my keep. Besides that Kagome is happy. I can't leave now; I have a son or daughter to take care of now. Also Kagome, I will protector if it's the last thing I do.

**Well that's the end. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I may do another chapter to this but I'm not sure. If I do it will be an anniversary chapter of one year. Thanks to everyone who read this fanfic. **

–**Emmett's Secret Lover- **


End file.
